degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Army of Me/@comment-4078039-20140401222004
Oh my god Zig is so horrible my god how come I'm just noticing this! Zig treated her horribliy this whole season. He pulled her nose ring out and said I hate you to her, why am I still shipping this horrible couple. I'm so done with Zig's bullshit like he doesn't even know how to treat women with respect, Maya has been nothing but nice to him this whole season and what does she get? A boy who's disrespecting her and being rude to her for no reason. This ship is so disgusting too, they have zero chemistry and it's awkward as fuck. I watched all their scenes and I saw nothing cute at all, just the look of discomfort on Maya's face tells it all, she doesn't like Zig at all and doesn't want to be near him it's so obvious man I'm so dumb. Zig is so obsessed with Maya like it's crazy, he's always getting in the way of her relationships. First Cam and now Miles like why can't he just leave her alone and take a hint? Oh my god I'm so done with this ratchet ship Zaya. Their not even cute and Maya is obviously in love with someone else. And it's Miles Hollingworth, they said I love you to each other and now I believe that they're actually in love with each other. Just look at the cuteness in this scene and beauty of this amazing new ship of mine because Matlingsworth is cute as fuck and I'm glad I'm shipping it now: I mean he cares so much about her and cherishes his relationship with Maya and he always wants to be with her no matter what happens warms my heart. Miles is a true gentlemen to Maya unlike Zig, who is rude as fuck to Maya whenever he comes on the screen. Matlingsworth has so much chemistry it's ridiculous that I haven't notice it yet. The chemistry is there and it's always been there I was just too blind to notice. Matlingsworth's chemistry is so strong you can feel it. Like look at these beautiful kisses filled so much chemistry and passion: The chemistry. The passion that totally doesn't look like a couple who has no chemistry and is awkward I was just too blind to see this but I have found the light. Matlingsworth is such a beautiful ship filled with trust, understanding, and happiness. I mean she's more happy with Miles than she ever was with Zig. I mean why ship Zaya of all couples in this universe when you have Matlingsworth right in front of your face. They so cute and the chemistry is undeniable. I feel like an idiot for not shipping them before, I mean Maya seems so happy. This is the happiest we ever seen her heck she wasn't this happy when she was in a friendship with Zig. Miles and Maya are so good for each other and they're not that unhealthy to me anymore. They're more healthier than Zaya I mean look at the way Zig treats Maya. He's so cruel to her it's disgusting I'm totally leaving this ship because it's just sad especially after last night's episode oh my god Zig is just plain horrible. Matlingsworth deserves more love from the DTC, which makes up most of the fandom, I think Matlingsworth gets way too much hate than it deserves. It deserves more love and acceptance from everyone, it's even more horrible thinking about it because there's barely any Matlingsworth gifs out there. I mean look at them they're so cute so why aren't there many gifs of them? I don't get it and I believe now that Matlingsworth deserves more love from them. Thank god that there's kind hearted people out there in the Tumblr universe that make these beautiful gifs of this beautiful ship: Bless imogenmorenos.tumblr.com for making gifs of this beautiful scene, now I know I said Matlingsworth is a carbon copy of Camaya but I was wrong Matlingsworth is it's own original ship and all the parallels they share with other couples is just a coincidence it doesn't mean they're unoriginal it just means they're special. This scene here was so geniune and truthful, the love is real between them and it's something that Zig and Maya will never share together. The beauty of this ship is undeniable and I'm happy that I gave up on Zaya and started shipping Matlingsworth, I have finally saw the light. Zaya is dead to me because Zig is a jerk and Miles is a gentlemen. Zig is a boy and Miles is a man, Zig has a small dick and Miles has a big dick. The differences between the two is so obvious I feel so naive for not shipping them before and now I finally see the truth behind all of this, that Matlingsworth is endgame. They're gonna happen and the DTC needs to accept that because I have and I'm glad I did notice Zig's behavior before it was too late. Matlingsworth deserves more love from the DTC and they need to stop hating because they're gonna happen. This ship is really beautiful and I'm happy that I noticed it and stopped shipping Zaya and started shipping them. I will cry when they become endgame because I will know I made the right choice. I loving this ship right now and fuck Zaya <3.